Ultimate Scarlet Spider
by death456
Summary: When one Spider Man falls a new one will rise Joshua Flores grew up from abuse at home and bullied at school but one bite will make him into a legend my first story there will be mistakes
1. A new Day

Chapter 1: It was a new day well as how josh would put it Same S#it Different Day he sat up in his bed eyes starting to adjust he looked around his room it was Saturday so he woke up when he wanted which was good he got out of bed and stretched yawning a little he got clean cloths and went to the bathroom his parents must of left already he smiled a little since his parents would abuse him as a kid he was 16 he closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the hot water once he was done he dried himself and got dressed he went back to his room got some socks and put them on he then got his red and black nike shoes he exited his room went down the stairs grabbed his hoody and exited his house he put his black hood on and walked down the side walk he saw a girl he guessed she was in her 20,s he saw her phone since he could pawn it off for a few bucks he but his hood up and picked up a rock he tossed the rock at a trash can it would distract the girl for a little a while so he had move fast the turned to the noise he made his move grabbed the phone slipped it in his pocket and walked off with a evil grin on his face he went to the pawn shop and pawned it off 30 bucks he thought pretty good he put the money his pocket and walked toward a fast food place he bought a burger and a soda he ate it and walked home it was getting dark already he returned home his parents not home yet hmmmmm he said he flipped on the news since nothing better was on his whole day went sour when he saw what they were talking about


	2. The death of a loved one

Chapter 2: he couldn't believe what he was seeing the words were the death of Spiderman his eyes were getting teary he fought to hold it back he took a minute to think who could kill Spiderman his thoughts raced in his mind he zipped up is hoodie and ran out the door he was running has fast as he could when he saw the fire the destruction and when he looked right he saw the body of Spiderman the tears came out faster then he could hold them back he then ran back not knowing where he was going he took some left and some rights all he knew he couldn't return to that hell he called a home he walked cause his heart was pounding so hard and he was running out of breathe he panted he thought who would stop the villains there's got to be a new Spiderman or someone to replace him he wasn't paying attention he fell and hit his head on the sidewalk his head hurt F**K he screamed luckily no one was around him well he hoped he got up he was dizzy he hit his head hard he walked to a school and sat in front of it he fell asleep there it was Sunday now he woke up confused it all came back to him he then got up and walked home he tried to open the door it was locked crap he said to himself he went to that back of his house and climbed the ladder he opened the window it was 1.00 damn it how long was I there he then unzipped his hoody threw it on the floor and fell on the bed he then felt a sharp but quick pain in his arm a spider he got a box and trapped it in there you little bastard he said he put the box under his bed he looked at the spider bite nothing too bad he thought


	3. What's happing to me

Chapter 3: it was Monday he had a weird dream something he was on a beach and the sky was white nothing life changing he got his cloths zipped up his hoodie got his backpack and headed out of his house he walked down the street and saw his damn school really wish it would burn to the ground he walked to the front doors he opened them and saw his friends johnthan, Alex, Joshua P, and elexis they all greeted him with a hi sup guys and girl they walked to class when the school jocks came up too them sup twigs or at least one of you grew some muscles they all looked at josh why do you hang around these morons he was mad they did things to all of them before he grabbed Noah and slammed him against a locker shut the f**k up he then thought about the situation he was in he was about to beat up one of the jocks he let him go and ran down the hall way he grabbed the door handle it got crushed he freaked out what is happing to me he screamed he ran a car was coming at him he turned and held his hands out the car didn't hit him the hood of the car was crushed by his fist he ran the other way he looked at his hands what's going on he looked at his spider bite it was gone he climbed a gate like nothing wait a minute he put his hands against a wall he then moved up no no no no no no he thought in his mind it can't be he was soon on the roof of the building if I am Spiderman I can't be Spiderman I mean I steal from people I can't replace him he went to his house traveling by roof if he was Spiderman he would need practice after all he thought.


	4. The Scarlet Spider is born

Chapter 4: once josh reached his house he began wondering why him I mean bit by a spider become super buff climb walls fast reflexes all that was missing was web and a suit he had a sewing machine in his basement hmmmm he began looking around his room his black hoody might come in handy a full crimson colored shirt all he could think of he looked at the money he had left 10 dollars maybe he can by red pants or something he needed paint and a mask also he grabbed his money and went for the stores he entered the store went to the pants section saw some red pants clear skin tight like his shirt he was going to use he had some skin tight shoes or whatever he didn't know what to call them the pants were 4 dollars he needed a mask and red paint too the red mask was 2 dollars and the paint was 1 dollar he had 4 bucks left as soon as he bought them he stuffed the stuff in his backpack he then went home he entered through his window went to his basement got the sewing machine and went to work in his room he cut the sleeves on his jacket painted a red spider on it not too bad he said now for the pants he sewed the pants and foot holders together he didn't know what to call them so he made a name for it he tried the bottoms on fit perfect he put the long sleeve shirt on then the jacket the only thing he needed now was the mask plain red he was able to see with it on he got some white paint from his garage and lightly painted he painted it to where it looked like two large white eyes he let it dry then tried it on hmm not too bad he said now all I need is a really cool name not going to take Spiderman for respect of the dead hero I need something that's original new that the people would like what about the SCARELT SPIDER


	5. The First Fight

Chapter 5: He sat on his bed looking at his costume he had just taken off The Scarlet Spider he mumbled to himself I wonder if I can be as great as Spiderman I know I'll try he put his costume in a briefcase his grandpa gave him then slid it under his bed he then remembered what happened at school that if he loses himself in anger the damage he could do he needed to find a way to control his anger he went to sleep since it was already going to be 12:00 he woke up the next day got dressed for school slid his briefcase in his backpack and went off to school his mother and father began wondering why he left so fast on his way to school he saw a girl getting robbed he thought should I save her since his jacket was already part of the costume he opened the briefcase got dressed in his costume and put the case back in his backpack he then sprang into action without even thinking he jumped on one of the robbers and threw him to a wall he then dogged a punch grabbed the robbers arm and twisted it the robber screamed in pain and dropped to the floor josh then kicked him across the face the robber was out now left the third one bring it on he said the robber charged at josh he ducked under the robber picked the robber up and slammed him into the ground well that's all done he said miss your purse he turned to the lady who gave him a hug thank you I don't know what to call you the women said it's The Scarlet Spider he said thank you Scarlet Spider the lady then walked off well I saved one person so who are these thugs he turned to see them all knocked out might have been overkill he said he dumped them in a garbage where you belong he said then shut the lid that was amazing I can't believe I beat them well that was a small victory I know there are buffer and bigger enemy's out there that I will beat he said.


	6. Who Are You

Chapter 6: Saturday it was 3:00 josh watched the sun a lot of crimes small ones to say have been happing The Daily Bugle already knows about the Scarlet Spider he watched the people below walking or driving down there he stood up put on his mask and jumped to the building in front of him he walked from building to building he looked around something in his head it was a tickle or a noise like a bell in his head it got really high he turned around to see a foot coming right for his face his eyes shot open he ducked before the foot could hit him he grabbed the leg and was about to snap it when he was punched it was a hard punch he was on the ground the foot landed on his chest he looked up to see a women with brown hair and what looked like a symbiote who are you the women asked The Scarlet Spider josh said really a new member of the spider family she said what? Josh asked nothing she said so hoodie costume nice she said thanks I guess so your spider women the one and only the women responded she put her hand down to get him up he grabbed her and got up well thanks for attacking me josh said you welcome responded Spiderwoman so what now josh asked now I show you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Spiderwoman S.H.I.E.L.D.! josh said you heard me said Spiderwoman come on I'll show you she began web slinging it would be nice if I had web shooters josh mumbled he began following her by roof.


	7. On a Helicarrier

Chapter 7: josh could see Spiderwoman swinging damn it if only I had webs shooters he said he jumped and jumped finally he saw the thing Spiderwoman was leading him to the helicarrier he was shocked it was bigger than he expected he focused again he was on the final roof how would he get up there he began thinking when a web got his back he was flung into the air AHHHHHHH! He screamed he tried to focus he grabbed the web and climbed it soon he was just under the helicarrier he got off the web and started climbing the helicarrier he was on it he sat down his heart was pounding he relaxed never again he said to Spiderwoman she just laughed josh looked around so where is everybody he asked follow me Spiderwoman responded josh got up and followed Spiderwoman this is going to suck josh said lighten up fury might actually like you we need a new web-head she said why not you josh asked I don't know I really don't know Spiderwoman said with a low voice he stopped talking they were an a short hallway with a window he looked he saw a jail thousands of villain's locked up what happens if they break out josh asked we catch them Spiderwoman said like it was something simple he saw guards he then followed Spiderwoman again looking around this is a very big place he said yup Spiderwoman said bored josh looked down so how's it going Spiderwoman just ignored him josh couldn't help but look at Spiderwoman's butt focus he said in his mind he looked straight he saw lights people but felt out of place this was his first time here after all they finally reached their destination Spiderwoman turned and looked at josh I'll wait here you talk to fury come back once he's done with you got it she said got it he responded he then entered the room no knowing what was going to happen next


	8. That Was a Shock

Chapter 8: Josh tried to look but the room was dark ummmm hello? He asked no response he tried to you his sense of touch he touched what felt like a wall well that was a surprise he said in a sarcastic tone he tried looking for a light switch or something then a bright light came into his view the whole room was soon full of light he saw a black figure sitting on a chair are you fury josh asked yes and who are you? Nick responded the Scarlet Spider he responded with a pride tone I see so Scarlet Spider you are going to fight a villain one that Spider-Man could fight in his sleep sound good fury said if it's a fight I'm ready to go josh said Spiderwoman will lead you to your first villain I expect you to do good now go fury said josh turned and began to walk out once your done with your fight report to the labs I have something you need if you want to be a hero fury said josh walked out so I need you to take me to fight someone josh said follow me Spiderwoman said they began walking soon they were at an arena type looking room get in there Scarlet there were people sitting they looked like guards josh also saw some hero's wait what is this josh asked hero vs villain arena you are tonight's fighter for the hero's your opponent is the shocker Spiderwoman said great josh began walking to the arena there was a door well the shocker will walk out of there josh said in his mind he looked at the crowd some were boing some were cheering he stood there waiting for his opponent to come out it didn't take long for the shocker to walk out of the doors he had some weird gloves on his hands a loud voice began talking FIGHTING FOR THE HERO'S THE SCARLET SPIDER the crowd cheered FIGHTING FOR THE VILLAINS THE SHOCKER everyone booed FIRST ONE THE GET KNOCKED OUT IS THE LOSER HERO VILLAIN FIGHT! A bell rang the shocker pointed his hands at josh his spider sense rang in his mind he jumped at the shocker avoiding a shock wave he landed behind the shocker grabbed his feet and tripped him he picked up the shocker and started hitting him with his left and right hands he threw the shocker up in the air and kicked him to the ground DING DING DING the bell rang THE WINNER IS THE SCARLET SPIDER TRY HARDER NEXT TIME SHOCKER guards then ran in and picked up the shocker and dragged him away well that was easy josh said he then walked towards Spiderwoman so how did I do josh said good for a newbie she responded nick has some stuff you need if you want to be a hero follow me I'll show you she said they began to walk towards the labs josh was happy at his victory.


	9. You My Trainer

Chapter 9: As they were walking he kept thinking I WON I WON I WON! He would say it out loud but that would be childish he tried is hardest to keep is happiness in he then snapped back to reality they were still walking and walking and walking what's up with these long hallways? Josh asked Spiderwoman just shrugged her shoulders so how long until we reach the labs? Josh asked not long Spiderwoman responded good he said impatiently it seems like this whole day is just full of boredom I mean sure I fought shocker almost peed my pants cause of y- stop your whining were almost there besides being a hero is not all about fighting you need to know what you're doing out there she said yea I guess josh responded they approached a door LAB written on it go in there look for fury he has what you need once your down meet me outside you need training so I'm your trainer. You he said yes me why is something wrong she said no nothing he said as he walked into the labs he looked around for fury there is a bunch of people here he said in a whisper he looked around more where the hell is he said louder he took a few steps he walked around some lab sets then he saw fury he walked up to him so what do you have that I need josh said these he held up web shooters they looked different like they were upgraded somehow he reached out to grab them but fury took them away not yet he said I need you to prove you can use them well follow me said fury. Josh followed him they passed Spiderwoman she began following them from behind listen scarlet Spiderwoman will help you use these but she won't hold your hand through it said fury. Got it josh said they reached the top of the helicarrier jump off fury said me? Josh asked who else fury responded put these on he tossed the web shooters to josh he put them on he walked to the edge of the helicarrier if I die can you tell my mom I loved her not so much my dad he said to fury well make sure he responded he walked off the edge he never really feared heights he pointed his hand at a building squeezed the button and a line of web shot out he grabbed on to the web shortly after he used his body weight to control his movement he went so fast he crashed into a window well that went well he said dusting himself off he got up a lady screamed hi josh said the lady ran my appearance usually has a different effect on woman he shrugged he made another web line and climbed onto a roof well that could of went worse he was about to head back up but he thought I could stay down here for a little while please fury might send agents to look for me he looked for a high building webbed onto it saw the helicarrier shot a web line on it and made his way back up I need a big rest after this he said tired


	10. A Dream Or Something?

Chapter 10: Josh was sitting down looking at his web-shooters he stood up. Why do I feel like it's going to suck being a super hero he walked around the helicarrier thinking just thinking why did Spiderman have to die? He asked himself than BOOM! He fell to the ground. What the hell was that? He asked ALERT ALERT! He got back up OUTBREAK IN PROGESS! Outbreak who could break out of here? He ran to the prison area of the helicarrier. He was shocked by what he saw guards not dead but knocked out who could do this? He looked at the destruction a lot of the cells were empty now. He walked out the door WHERE IS EVERYBODY! He screamed he searched every room nothing he went to the labs nothing. He ran back to the prison area he flipped everything looked everywhere he asked some of the remaining prisoners they didn't respond. What the hell is going on then he woke up he was in his room what the hell just happened he got out of his bed he then looked at himself he still had his costume on he looked at his wrist he still had the web-shooters he looked surprised well the was something he said. He took his costume off and put his web-shooters away. This whole hero thing is already getting to me I'm not going to make it living like this. He put his briefcase under his bed he laid down on his bed. Scarlet Spider he said in a whisper how the hell did I get home and when? He wondered he shrugged it off whatever it can't be that important he said with a yawn he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
